


Oh, What Fun It is to Ride

by WhatBecomesOfYou



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Rimming, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatBecomesOfYou/pseuds/WhatBecomesOfYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonny has a Christmas surprise for Will involving a lot of Christmas lights...and not much of anything else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, What Fun It is to Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainbowkitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowkitten/gifts).



Will awoke early one morning. The sun had not yet come up, and so the room was still cast into shadow and darkness, yet, he could tell from the feelings what was and was not there - he was there, but the bed next to him was empty - Sonny wasn’t there. He rolled over and patted the place where Sonny should have been, curled up into him, their knees knocking together and his breath warm on his face. And yet, the spot was cold, much as if he had never been there in the first place.

And then he heard a creak from outside their bedroom door.

“Hello?” he called out into the darkness. “Sonny? Is that you?”

“Shit. Yeah, it's me.” He heard Sonny scrape against the wall outside, and he smiled. At least he hadn’t been abandoned in the middle of the night. That would be awful on Christmas Day, to wake up to abandonment. The doorknob turned, and Will sat up on his hands.

“I don’t anticipate you brought me breakfast in bed? Like little pancakes with Santa hats on them, maybe?”

“Not Santa pancakes,” Sonny said, walking in the room. Strands of lit Christmas lights dangled off him, creating an effervescent glow around him. “But you may get breakfast in bed anyway, depending on your appetite.”

Will sat up even straighter. “So I get visited by the Ghost of Electric Bills Yet to Come?”

“Spoil-sport.” Sonny began to unwrap the cords from around him, before Will put a hand out to stop him. “Why? You _like_ the thought of what our electric bill is going to be like next month?”

“No, but you look _so_ sexy tangled up like that that I don’t want you to untangle yourself without me helping you,” Will said, tangling his tongue with Sonny’s in a leisurely kiss. “It’s the best Christmas surprise I’ve ever gotten. Much better than paternity scandals and mother’s boyfriend problems.”

“We can never have a quiet life together, can we? It’s always going to be one thing or another in this town.”

“I don’t know. How does Fiji sound this time of year? At least I’d get to see you in a Speedo, and all the drama would be thousands of miles away back here. Easily forgettable.”

“Seeing me in a Speedo if we’re in _Fiji_ , of all places, would be a _punishment_ for you. Not a reward.”

“You have a point there,” Will said, “because I’d want to see you in as few clothes as humanly possible at all times. At least our clothing budget would be considerably reduced, unless we actually wanted to see people.”

“And who would ever want to do something crazy like _that_?” Sonny said with a chuckle.

Will took in the sight of Sonny wrapped in Christmas lights, and he gradually began to unspool them from him, rolling the warm lights in his hands. The light reflected onto his hands, creating a glowing effect that shone through the entire room. “You are _so_ hot,” Will said, “and I kind of mean that in both ways right now, ‘cause these lights are warm to the touch.”

“It’s clearly my hotness radiating.”

“ _Clearly_.” With every light that Will removed, he edged the bedframe and the sheets with the lights, casting the light onto the sheets; he kissed Sonny’s chest every time, tens and then hundreds of kisses for just as many lights. “Did you steal every Who-light from every Who-Christmas tree in Who-Salem, Mr. Grinch?”

“No, I bought these with my hard-earned coffee shop money, I’ll have you know.”

“Ah, so I paid for a good chunk of these when I sit there and watch my sexy boyfriend brew coffee for java junkies. Good to know I helped contribute to my own Christmas surprise.”

“You _could_ put it that way, yeah.”

Will placed the last of the lights on the nightstand and smirked. “And now, it’s like we have a thousand multi-colored candles,” he said, wrapping his arms around Sonny and pulling him down to the bed. He kissed his boyfriend again and again, relishing in the feel of him beneath his lips; he loved the feeling, and didn’t want to stop. After the initial blind panic of the morning, he wanted nothing more than to keep Sonny with him forever. Or at least long enough for them to have special Christmas time together. “You made it so easy for me,” he said, “I mean, being completely naked under all that? It’s like it’s not even a challenge.”

“I would have burned to a crisp if I had anything on, to be fair.”

“And I love you any way I can have you, but I prefer if you don’t have third-degree burns. Especially ones that you got while trying to surprise me.” Will kissed a trail of sloppy, wet kisses from Sonny’s jawline to his groin. He kissed alongside of Sonny’s cock, which twitched and jerked at the sensation, but Will continued kissing between Sonny’s legs until he reached his ass. “Are you ready for me?” Will whispered against Sonny’s hole, and Sonny let out a noise of acknowledgment and a hushed whimper.

Will slid his tongue inside Sonny and began licking, feeling every part of Sonny’s insides on his tongue - while rimming wasn’t his absolute favorite thing in the world to do, he did it because he knew that Sonny loved it. Loved the feeling. And he would do anything for Sonny, because he loved him. Besides, it beat the _hell_ out of lubing up his fingers and sticking them in there. The moans and whimpers that emanated from Sonny turned him on more than he could articulate, and when Sonny reached down to grab for his cock, he knew he was a goner. There was no way he could hold it together. “Nuh-uh,” he said, removing his tongue with great reluctance and tilting his head up toward Sonny‘s face. “I have plans for that later.”

“I thought I was going to be the one to surprise you today,” Sonny said, his voice in a pout as he spoke.

“I think you already gave me a surprise with the lights. Now I want to give you one in return. You deserve a white Christmas as much as I do.”

Sonny buried his head into Will’s shoulder. “That was a horrible pun.”

“Well, at least I didn’t tell you that I was going to make the Yuletide gayer for both of us.”

“Oh my God, _stop_.”

With that, Will sat up, and in one motion pressed inside Sonny - he loved this feeling, the feeling of being inside Sonny, having his cock buried in there, and he took his hand and placed it on Sonny’s cock. As he massaged Sonny’s cock with one hand, he pumped in and out of Sonny’s ass - and Sonny writhed beneath him, the sensations overloading all of his synapses at once. “You -” Sonny said, kissing frantically at Will’s neck. “You are so -”

“Merry fuckin’ Christmas, Sonny Kiriakis,” Will said, as Sonny’s orgasm shot out of him, splattering all over Will’s chest and hand; not too long after, he came inside Sonny, feeling so incredibly right as he did so. "Love you."

“Love you too.”


End file.
